Rasa penasaran yang keterlaluan
by Purupyamu
Summary: Suatu hari, Levi dan Eren berjanji akan ketemuan. Disaat itu Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Petra, dan Hanji penasaran untuk apakah mereka berjanjian? Saksikan di TKP! Warning : GARING LEPEL DEWAAH(?), OOC xD


**Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Hajime Isayama**

**FF ini original milikku! x3**

**WARNING : OOC, penistaan karakter yang amat sangat xD, Gaje operload(?) (just for fun!)**

Seorang perempuan mengendarai sepeda dengan santainya. Scarf merahnya berkibar-kibar, rambut hitamnya yang indah pun menambah pesonanya. Dia seperti sedang berpikir seraya mengayuh sepeda.

"AWAS MIKASA!" teriak seseorang.

**WHUSHHHHHHHHHH**

Mikasa pun menendang orang yang sedang ngebut dengan sepeda bututnya itu. Dia menendang Jean sampai mukanya bonyok.

"Aduh kok abang Jean ditendang?" tanya Jean dengan mengedipkan matanya. Menjijikkan.

"Sejak kapan aku bakal manggil kamu abang?" Mikasa mulai _deathglare_ ke Jean. Jean hanya bisa nyengir kuda mendengar perkataannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Mikasa mendengar suara 2 orang laki-laki yang mendahului Jean dan dia.

"Heichou!" seru Eren.

"Hm?" Levi membalas tanpa ekspresi.

Eren memberhentikan sepedanya, mukanya berseri-seri, "Nanti ke kamarku ya! Jam 10 malam! Nggak boleh telat!"

_Hah?_ Mikasa mulai melotot. Jean yang melihat hal tersebut juga ikutan melotot.

"Baiklah, asalkan, kau jangan melakukannya duluan!"

"Aku akan menunggu Heichou kok!" Eren mulai mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

Ketika Eren dan Levi sudah jauh. Mikasa dan Jean masih melotot kearah mereka berdua, mereka mulai bertatapan.

_Apakah Jean tahu sesuatu?! Aku benar-benar khawatir! _batin Mikasa dalam hati.

Sementara didalam hati, Jean berteriak, _Asikkk! Mikasa menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta! Gue harus ngelamar dia besok!_

"JEAN!" teriak Mikasa.

"Ehem." Jean berdehem.

"MUKA KUDA!" Mikasa berteriak semakin lantang.

#jleb, Jean mengira Mikasa akan memanggilnya "abang Jean yang kucinta dan kucayang claluh", sepertinya itu hanya sebatas mimpi Jean.

"Woiii! Muka kuda! Mikasa!" seseorang berlari kearah mereka dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ada apa Sasha?" tanya Mikasa.

"MIKASA! INI GAWAT!" seru Sasha. "Kok gue dilupain." Jean meringis memegang hatinya yang hancur (hancur hancur hatiku~ hancur hancur hatiku~)

"Ada apa?" Kali ini Mikasa menendang Jean lagi. Jean-pun semakin jatuh cinta pada Mikasa.

"HARI INI! JAM 10 MALAM! HEICHOU AKAN BERTEMU EREN!" seru Sasha. Mikasa memasang muka datarnya. "Gue juga udah tau kali."

"Tapi untuk apa jam 10 malam?" tanya Jean. Mikasa dan Sasha yang mendengar pertanyaan Jean mulai saling berhadapan. Diantara kontroversi hati mereka, tiba-tiba Petra datang.

"Mungkin abang Levi mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Eren," ucap Petra dengan muka polos.

Sasha, Jean, dan Mikasa mulai melotot ke Petra

Itu? (zoom out) Itu? (2x zoom out) Itu? (3x zoom out) ITU?! (10x zoom out)

"ITU?!" teriak mereka bertiga. Petra mengangguk sambil ngiler (entah mengapa). Mikasa, Jean, dan Sasha mulai keringat dingin.

"JANGAN-JANGAN HEICHOU MAU 'MEMPERBUDAK' EREN?!" seru Jean.

Keringat dingin bercucuran.

"APA MUNGKIN EREN MAU 'MENGAJAK' LEVI?!" seru Petra.

Degup jantung mulai cepat.

"JANGAN-JANGAN…." Sasha memotong pembicaraannya. Semua semakin keringat dingin dan degup jantung mereka mulai cepat.

"CUMA GUE DISINI YANG GANGERTI APA MAKSUDNYA?!"

**Gubrak!**

"GUE KIRA APAAN DASAR LU KENTANGVORA!" seru Jean. (Kentangvora : pemakan kentang).

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Hanji tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggambar sesuatu. Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, dan Petra menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi begini," kata Mikasa.

"Tadi kami mendengar," lanjut Sasha.

"Bahwa Heichou akan bertemu dengan Eren," lanjut Jean.

"Jam 10 malam tepat dan tidak telat sedikitpun," lanjut Petra.

"TAPI UNTUK APAAAAAA?!" seru mereka bertiga dengan berirama.

"Jam 10 malam?" tanya Hanji. "Bukankah jam 10 malam saat semua lampu diredupkan?"

**DEG.**

Dugaan mereka makin menjadi. Hanji pun memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti mereka nanti malam?" ucap Hanji dengan evil smile nya. Mereka berempat saling bertatapan.

"KITA SETUJU!" jawab Jean, Sasha, dan Petra. Mikasa hanya facepalm.

"Begini rencananya…" Hanji menjelaskan rencananya pada mereka. Mereka semua berdecak kagum(?) dengan rencana Hanji.

**JAM 10 MALAM DI ASRAMA(?) RECON CORPS.**

Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, dan Petra sudah berkumpul didepan kamar Hanji. Hanji keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang luar binasa.

"Demi titan naik kuda poni, lu pake apaan?!" ucap Jean kaget.

"Ini kan lagi model tau! Kudet banget sih!" ucap Hanji sambil mendengus kesal.

"Luar binasa banget tuh baju!" timpal Petra.

Mikasa dan Sasha hanya menahan ketawa melihat penampilan Hanji.

Akhirnya mereka melihat Heichou yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Eren, mereka mengikutinya, mengikutinya, mengikutinya.

**JEBLUK!  
**"TITAN!" ucap Jean latah. Dia terjatuh (dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~) karena menginjak sebuah kentang. Semua pun melotot pada Sasha.

"Tadi gue gasengaja jatuhin kentang pas ngeliat muka Erwin habis dipermak!" ucap Sasha membela dirinya.

"Permak?" Hanji mulai kaget. "Jangan-jangan…."

"Siapa disana?!" sebuah suara berteriak dengan lantangnya. Mereka berlima akhirnya sembunyi. Setelah itu orang itu lanjut berjalan.

"Buseh dah! Gue kira itu Levi nyatanya si Erwin banci taman lawang rambut soklin mabuk segar sari!" ucap Hanji.

"Kok bisa mirip heichou?" Jean cengo nganga.

"Lihat, dia pake glue di wignya!" ucap Petra sambil menunjuk rambut Erwin.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Eren," ucap Mikasa yang daritadi hanya diam.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar Eren. Didekat kamar Eren, terlihat di depan pintu kamar Ere nada seorang Heichou yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Eren pun menyambut Levi dengan gambira dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Intip dari luar yuk! Itu jendelanya pake di gordenin!" ucap Mikasa kesal. Akhirnya mereka loncat dari jendela kamar Jean yang kebetulan beda 2 kamar dengan Eren.

Mereka melompat dari jendela, dan memanjat sebuah pohon tinggi didepan kamar Eren. Setelah semua memanjat, mereka pun mengintip dan menguping.

"Heichou! Sudah lama kita tidak 'melakukannya' lagi!" ucap Eren dengan wajah gembira.

"Kau mau 'melakukannya' lagi?" tanya Levi.

"Tapi, pakai 'punya' Heichou! Kan lebih besar!" ucap Eren.

"Memangnya 'punya' mu kenapa?" tanya Levi.

"Hmm, 'punya'ku…" Eren gugup.

Mereka berlima semakin penasaran. Tiba-tiba….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ada seseorang berteriak dari bawah pohon. "ADA KUNTILANAK PAKAI KACAMATA RAMBUT DIKUNCIR!"

Mereka berlima segera mimikri dan menghadap kebawah. Terdapat sebuah Auruo yang ketakutan melihat Hanji dengan kostum putih ala kuntilanak-nya.

"AMPUNI GUE! AMPUNI GUE! GUE TADI CUMA NGINTIPIN JEMURAN PETRA!" teriak Auruo dengan lantangnya. Semua menatap pada Petra.

Reflek, Petra berteriak, "OH, JADI LU YANG NYOLONG KANCUT HELLOKITTY GUE?! ENAK AJA LU YE!"

"Petra!" seru Hanji sambil memberikan isyarat diam.

"Kok kayaknya tadi ada suara Petra." Auruo mulai lapar (bingung). Akhirnya dia lari terbirit-birit pergi.

"Fiuh…" Semua menghela napas lega. Tiba-tiba ada suara berdehem yang keras.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Levi dengan _deathglare_-nya**. **Semua terdiam dan Levi semakin kesal. "Dan ada apa dengan baju itu Hanji?"

"Aku cuma mau uji nyali kok!" kata Hanji. "Omong-omong kalian mau melakukan 'itu'?"

"Itu?" Levi tidak mengerti. Petra dan Sasha menambahkan, "Iyaa 'itu'!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi makin tidak mengerti. Mikasa mulai menimpali "'ITU' LHOOO 'ITU'!"

Reflek Jean menjawab "'ITUUU'!".

"HAH?! NGGAK?! KALIAN KIRA GUE MAHO?!" seru Levi melotot pada mereka.

"Terus mau ngapain?" tanya Mikasa antusias.

"Ini, si Eren mau main penyihir-penyihiran lagi! Dia mau minjem sapu aku! Sapu dia gampang patah sih!" jawab Levi disertai anggukan Eren.

**GUBRAK!**

"SUMPEH GUE KIRA APAAN COBA!" seru Petra.

"Dan sebagai hukuman kalian sudah berpikir macam-macam, lari keliling lapangan semalaman! Nonstop!" ucap Levi dengan santainya.

"HANJI!" seru Sasha, Jean, Mikasa, dan Petra.

"AMPUNI GUE WOYYYY! AMPON!" Merekapun kejar-kejaran semalaman full, tanpa henti!


End file.
